


Callous

by ToffeeFifi



Series: My Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Face Slapping, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Slow Dancing, Tags Are Hard, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToffeeFifi/pseuds/ToffeeFifi
Summary: callous/ˈkaləs/adjectiveshowing or having an insensitive and cruel disregard for othersTom finds himself in the office of the Red Leader, and lucky for him the ginger haired commie was in a good mood.





	Callous

**Author's Note:**

> Have this. Just take it.

_"Why so silent?"_

The voice echoed across the walls as the male sitting in the velvet seat shuffled uncomfortably, lowering his gaze from the taller figure in front of him. Tom knew that if he so much as spoke back, the Red Leader would most definitely punish him for doing so. No matter how much he wanted to make a snide comment at his former 'friend', he kept his mouth shut, averting his digital gaze from the Norwegian.

"I've been so good to you, Thomas. Yet you disregard my gifts and attempt to leave." Tord said, his voice tight but it was obvious he was disappointed in the brunet. "I gave you shelter, food, and all the guns you'd ever wanted. What more could you possibly want?"

The words escaped his lips before he could stop himself, "Maybe a free ticket out of your shit government." He deserved the firm slap that was placed on his cheek. Despite it stinging like hell, Tom kept his pain internalised and refused to meet eyes with the ginger.

He listened closely to the taps of the leather shoes against the marble floor as they circled his chair, feeling a prosthetic hand brush through his hair. "It appears I've been spoiling my gem a little bit. I suppose I'll have to give you some punishments to make sure you behave. But that can wait until tomorrow, since I'm in a good mood at the moment." Tord purred beside his ear, his grey orbs scanning the visor placed over the man's eyes. "What do you think, Tommy?"

As expected, the brunet kept silent in his seat as he dared not to move, feeling the hot breath against his neck but not protesting. The deep chuckle reverberating in his ears gave him goosebumps, and he had to bite down on his lip when he felt contact on his body; Tord was nuzzling his head in his neck. "You really haven't changed." The Norwegian muttered, standing back up. "Classic stupid Tom."

He complied when the ginger began to pull him upwards, leaving the velvet seat and placing his feet onto the marble floor. A hand slid into his right, interlocking each finger carefully as he felt the warmth of the other's hand through the silk gloves he was wearing. Tord's other hand lay on his waist, and not wanting to anger the man any further, the brunet placed his own hand on the other's shoulder.

"Good boy~" Tord purred into his ear, eyes widening in joy before slowly beginning to move his feet across the floor. Glancing nervously downwards, Tom tried his best not to mess up; he knew how much it annoyed the Norwegian when he messed up the steps. He always knew how the steps went, he just sometimes slipped up due to fear or nervousness.

Slowly repeating the mantra in his mind, Tom followed the other's steps, as they slowly began to speed up. _Right, back, right, forward left, right, back, left, spin_. When they went in for the spin, Tord pulled him even closer, so close that the shorter was pressed up against his chest. Feeling a hot flush washing over his face, Tom pushed past the fluttering in his stomach and continued with the steps. _Forward, forward, forward, left, left, right, spin, left, right, right_; he was so close to forgetting that he was at close proximity with the ginger.

"Good, good. You're doing great." The praise almost made him stumble, but Tom just managed a small grumble as he chanted the steps in his mind, ignoring the chuckle Tord gave. He had no time to listen, he had to remember the steps. Maintain the melody and Tom might just escape this office with only a slap to the cheek. _Back, Back, right, forward, left, back, forward, back, spin._

The brunet dared to gaze up at the other's eyes, so close to messing everything up when he realised that Tord was looking him dead in the eyes, his silver orbs sparkling in the dimly lit room and the wide, yet amused grin on his face. If a red face could get any redder, Tom's certainly did that, as he averted his gaze and turned back to face the ground.

The pair began to reach the end of the waltz, with Tom already a blushing mess as he frantically hissed the steps in his mind, and Tord watched with an amused grin. It was no surprise that the Brit would be flustered by his sudden soft treatment, but damn did it look so cute whenever he blushed and turned away. Their shoes lightly tapped against the floor as they danced, reaching the final spin. Turning his hand so that Tom could twist, Tord made sure to make eye contact and wink at the other, holding back another chuckle at the sight of surprise on the other's face. God, he was such a cutie.

He made sure they were both dancing in front of the leisure area, turning a few times so that Tom's back faced the sofa. Smirking to himself, Tord lightly dipped the brunet onto the sofa, letting out a soft laugh when he squeaked in surprise. "You were very cooperative today, Thomas. Might I ask why?" He questioned, voice as soft as silk.

Tom's gaze flickered between the man in front of him and the desk to the back of the room as he stuttered out a response. "I-I just didn't want you to be in a bad mood because of me...sir." He answered, curiously looking up when a deep chuckle echoed through the room.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Tord muttered, leaning towards him as their lips connected. He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his cheeks when he felt Tom's hands gripping at his jacket, gesturing for him to come closer. Sitting beside the brunet and pulling away from him to adjust his position, Tord curled his fingers through the other's hair. "You are so lucky I was in a good mood today~" He said, nibbling on Tom's neck and smirking when the other flinched at the touch.

It was always a blessing whenever Tord was in a good mood, and Tom knew it; yet he never addressed it in fear he would never be treated softly again. These moments were spent in silence, just admiring the sensation on his lips before hurrying back to work without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is up!
> 
> I know this is short, I couldn't really think of anything else for this prompt. However, if you would like to see this scene being used in my currently ongoing work, please message me about it! Here's a link to the story ->
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474490/chapters/43772902


End file.
